Rubus calycinoides cultivar Golden Quilt.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rubus plant, botanically known as Rubus calycinoides and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Golden Quiltxe2x80x99.
The new Rubus is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of an unidentified selection of Rubus calycinoides, not patented. The new Rubus was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Atlanta, Ga. in May, 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new Rubus by vegetative stem cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Dahlonega, Ga. since June, 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Rubus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Golden Quilt has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, light intensity, and water and nutritional status without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Golden Quiltxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Golden Quiltxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Compact, prostrate and cascading plant habit.
2. Freely basal branching habit.
3. Yellow green-colored young foliage that turns green with development.
4. Burgundy-colored foliage during the fall.
Plants of the new Rubus can be compared to plants of the parent, the unidentified Rubus selection. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Atlanta, Ga., plants of the new Rubus and the unidentified Rubus selection differ in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Rubus are slightly slower growing than plants of the unidentified Rubus selection.
2. Young leaves of plants of the new Rubus are yellow green in color whereas young leaves of plants of the unidentified Rubus selection are solid green in color.